


Vampire's Revenge

by EndangeredMind



Category: Blade - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After slaying a vampire, Blade finds himself on the receiving end of a curse. It can't be that bad right?





	Vampire's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Blade grinned as he leapt onto the vampire and knocked it to the floor. Finally! He had been hunting this particular vampire for a few days and he had managed to capture him in a moment of weakness. Wasting no time, he pulled out his sliver blade and stabbed the vampire straight in the heart, before pulling it out and using it to slit the vampire’s throat. He grinned as he climbed off the dying vampire and watched it crawl forward. “Your time is up. No longer will you terrorise this town and its inhabitants!” He growled, looking at it.

“That’s what you think Blade, but you’re forgetting one thing!” The vampire weakly chuckled, coughing as its life quickly poured out onto the grass, staining it a red colour. “Ut te crescere adipem tuum, ex ignorantia, et ego!” With that, the vampire collapsed and slowly faded away, leaving behind a red stain. Blade smirked and quickly got ready to leave, before groaning. He felt off. Why did he feel off? All he did was kill a vampire, so why did he feel so strange? He groaned and he began to walk towards his black motorcycle, which was parked up nearby. 

He groaned again, before gasping as his clothing began to feel tighter. As he watched closely, he began to grow fatter and fatter, his clothes groaning as he began to grow larger. The stitching began to stretch as his arms and legs started to expand, the vampire’s curse quickly taking hold. However, Blade wasn’t going to let that beat him! He started to walk towards his motorcycle, which turned into a waddle as he grew bigger and bigger. He had to find a way to get rid of this damn curse, or else who knows what could happen to him?

It seemed like the curse was mocking him, as he had forgotten what he was doing! He kept trying to come up with different ways to get rid of it, but every time he had a plan formulated, it seemed to vanish, and he was right back to square one! He groaned as he resumed walking to his motorcycle, stopping every few seconds to look at his growing figure. The breaks seemed to grow longer and longer in length as he found it increasingly difficult to walk towards his trusty bike. Something had to break, and it wouldn’t be pretty.

His outfit felt rather tight by this point and he groaned as he felt his body become pear shaped and plump. His ass continued to stretch the leather pants, making them creak and groan. Blade began to become desperate to stop this from happening, and he grunted as he continued to swell up uncontrollably. Curse him for having to do this in the dead of night where nobody would be around. He looked left and right, his eyes going wide as his black skin-tight leather pants finally gave in, a loud ripping noise signalled that they had lost the fight.

Horrified by this new development, Blade looked back at his massive rear as it began to ooze out of his now ripped pants, forcing the hole bigger and bigger. He couldn’t believe just how fast he had grown, and his face was now being affected as he quickly gained a second chin, which was quickly followed by a third. He groaned and looked back at his motorcycle, which seemed further away. He had to get there before he became so fat that he would be immobile. He would really be in trouble then! He began to waddle towards his bike.

The other parts of his outfit quickly followed his unfortunate leather pants, with the stitching being stretched as wide as it could go, before it began to snap, de-clothing the vampire hunter very quickly. His coat was the first bit to fall off, the sleeve seams splitting, before it fell behind the still swelling hunter. His gloves creaked before they snapped and fell to the floor. This left him in a badly stretched shirt which looked like it would split apart any second, and his tight black shoes, which were creaking and groaning loudly, trying to contain his massive feet.

His stomach growled and he began to let out loud brassy farts, which only served to add to his humiliation. He began to blush as he waddled closer to his bike, which was getting harder and harder by the second as he continued to swell up. “When will this torment end?” He growled, very unhappy that he had to endure this. All he wanted to do was protect the city by riding it of evil, yet it seemed to backfire on him. It was so unfair! He groaned as he continued to waddle to his bike, farting all the while.

He expected to continue to swell up, only for it to stop as quickly as it had started, leaving him a massive blubbery hunter with barely any clothes on. With a sigh, he continued to waddle toward his motorbike, relieved that the curse had finally ended, and all he had to do was get out of here! He sighed as he reached the pavement. All he had to do was cross the road, hop on his bike and get out of here! He let out a sigh a relief as he waddled up to his bike and gently climbed on.

The bike groaned and creaked as its much larger rider clambered aboard. The tyres sagged and hissed, quickly going flat as there were unable to cope with the weight that Blade had gained since he last rode it. The seat was buried under his ass, and he let out a loud and brassy fart, the seat being crushed under his massive butt as he let out fart after fart on the poor bike. He grunted and tried to start the engine, only for it cough and crank over as the bike was flattened as he let out a brassy fart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ut te crescere adipem tuum, ex ignorantia, et ego = May you grow fat from your ignorance and ego.


End file.
